Por que tú la amas a ella Pero tú lo amas a él
by Cess London
Summary: Miraba con la vista despejada hacia otro lugar que no fuera su lado, como quisiera que esos cabellos casi azabaches se convirtieran ese café ondulado...Dramione & Rontoria. Denle una oportunidad


Eh aquí otro, porque se me dio escribir, y me gusta escribir sobre ellos aunque hay un poco de Dramione aquí y también de Rontoria {lo acabo de inventar-NOTESE-Ron & Astoria} si es algo loco y se me ocurrió hoy que tengo tanta tarea y la he dejado a un lado durante una milésima de mi tiempo XDD Si tienen alguna duda coméntenla y yo las resuelvo.

* * *

><p>Miraba con la vista despejada hacia otro lugar que no fuera su lado, como quisiera que esos cabellos casi azabaches se convirtieran ese café ondulado tan hermoso que durante muchos de sus años de estudiante quiso ocultar para que nadie más los viera, que ese patético olor de vainilla con avellanas se transformara en bosque y flores silvestres. Pero no, no podía, no había forma de cambiar el nombre de ella por el de la mujer que realmente quería.<p>

Ella miraba a su marido con cara de fastidio mientras se paraba de la cama para ir hacia el espejo del baño-¿A dónde vas mujer?-le había dicho con una voz áspera mientras esta volteaba a verlo con desdén

-A bañarme-contesto de la manera más dulce que pudo pero de lo único que pudieron salir sus labios fue ese tono frio y amargo, por que daría su vida por saber que el hombre que hace apenas unas horas o minutos le había entregado su virginidad era pelirrojo, con una sonrisa traviesa, y unos ojos juguetones de color azul. Porque a ella siempre le gusto el azul y mucho más le gustaba el rojo, entro al baño y se figuro que el hombre que estaba afuera era él, tan lindo como siempre lo era, pero cuando salió se encontró con aquella fría mirada gris, soltó un bufido, ella sabía que también pensaba en la otra tanto como ella pensaba en el-Te propongo algo,…Malfoy-pronuncio la joven de ojos verdes y el rubio alzo las cejas

-Si no mal recuerdas, querida, tu también ahora eres una Malfoy-Astoria intento gruñirle pero sin mucho éxito-Pero anda…quiero oír que tan patética es tu propuesta-con él se sentía humillada, desplazada y avergonzada de todo lo que hacía por qué no podía tener un matrimonio feliz con ese maldito rubio nunca

-Tu te vas a revolcar con Granger…ah no verdad-se burlo la chica-Que no es Granger, ya no mas, ahora es Weasley-esas palabras le dolían tanto a ella como a el pero quería que las sintiera mas el por qué ella había sacado la mala broma y ahora sus envenenadas palabras los afectaban a los dos-Como decía, tú te vas a revolcar o tratar de revolcar con Hermi-Astoria no pudo evitar soltar una risas burlonas dentro de sí-mientras yo…traigo aquí a mi Ron-alzo las cejas en forma que hacía para un trato y el rubio de inmediato se puso rojo

-Y a ti que te parece si yo me voy a revo…me voy a hacer el amor con Hermione mientras tú te quedas sola como cucaracha aquí pudriéndote, porque, querida…ERES MIA-las últimas palabras las dijo con tanto odio y rencor que de los labios de la ojiverde salió una milésima de expresión de miedo

-NO INTENTES AMENAZARME DRACO…desde antes de que este maldito matrimonio se hiciera y para conveniencia de tus padres y tu patética familia, claro, yo estaba enamorada de Ron pero tu estúpida Sangre Sucia Inmunda se tenía que interponer y hacerse la heroína del cuento como siempre-soltó las palabras sin tomar aire mientras se ponía cada vez mas roja por la furia que estaba cargando, unas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos involuntariamente-A quien engañamos Malfoy…-soltó ya más tranquila recargándose en la silla del tocador mientras el rubio la observaba confuso

-¿De qué hablas Greengrass?-pregunto y Astoria quiso gritarle otra vez en su cara que hace unos malditos segundos él había dicho que ella ahora bien era una Malfoy

-El…está enamorado de ella y ella de el-soltó con veneno en su voz, digna Slytherin, tenía que ser la joven por qué no podía ser de otra manera-Hermione ama a Ron tanto como Ron ama a Hermione-el rubio miro su espejo porque sabía que si él no hubiese sido tan estúpidamente arrogante con ella desde un principio con quien ahora estaría compartiendo las sabanas de seda seria con ella, con su amada castaña, y si ella no se hubiese burlado de él como siempre lo hizo compartiría un abrazo caliente con el pelirrojo que le quitaba el sueño.

Astoria y Draco se miraron, de ella brillaban las mejillas por las lagrimas que habían caído y de él la boca se le cosía de tan solo pensar que podía perder lo único que lo saco del hoyo-No acepto el trato-pronuncio el heredero rubio y la chica asintió alisándose el cabello-Astoria…fuiste la única que me ayudo cuando no tenia salida-ella lo miro expectante pero que barbaries estaba diciendo el heredero Malfoy cuando ella también tenía esa marca en su otro brazo

-Nos casamos por compromiso Draco, no por que quisiéramos, fue una boda arreglada- anuncio ella mientras se comenzaba a vestir, despacio, sin mucho apuro y con la voz atorada en la garganta-Porque tú la amas a ella

-Pero tú lo amas a él- el rubio la miro entristecido. Astoria era una mujer hermosa, y no podía negar que estaba buenísima, pero el orgullo de los dos era más grande que su alma. Porque ambos eran Slytherin y el veneno de su casa tenía que correr por sus venas y salir de sus labios lastimando a cualquier persona que se les acercase.

* * *

><p>Es algo corto pero bueno! Algo es algo ¿no? Espero que les guste<p>

_**Travesura Realizada**_


End file.
